battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Glistening
The Glistening is the 21st episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on September 1, 2011. In this episode, a character rejoined the show for the last time in the first season. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with the Announcer asking the contestants if they want to go back to Earth. Everyone raises their limbs (hands or feet), meaning that they want to get back to Earth. The Announcer then asks if they want to see the Orion Nebula, but Leafy says that staying on Earth is better, and Bubble agrees, and also questions that he also wants everyone to go to Earth. The Announcer says that they cannot go back because the only spaceship is out of fuel. Leafy has a bag of fuel but the Announcer says that the spaceship does not run on that fuel, but runs on contestants. Everyone gasps. The Announcer then says that he was "just kidding" and says that it actually runs on "big yellow squishy contestants". Everyone then pushes Spongy into the fuel containment unit. Cake at Stake Before Cake at stake, Firey and Leafy are happy that they will go back to earth, and Announcer says that everyone will be landing soon. Everyone lands on Earth after a few seconds. Before that, the spaceship crashes into the Tiny Loser Chamber, making it just read "Tiny Chamber". At Cake at Stake, Ice Cube got 10 votes from the contestants and more than 100 votes, one from each of the recommended characters, most likely by Snowball explaining that the TLC was too hot and needed to be cooled down. She was sent to the TLC with the "Quadruple Laser Teleportation Device". Then, the Announcer announces that one contestant will rejoin, with Firey remarking that he remembered. Rejoining The Cake at Stake song is played again, with a different voice. Snowball said, "Oh my snowflakes, that was different!". Then, the Speaker asks him if he wants to hear something even more different, to which Snowball says not really. Another Cake at Stake song was played, with different lyrics, which made Leafy clap until the Announcer told her to be quiet. Out of the 859 votes (including those only voted at the faulty episode), Snowball received the least amount of votes, with only 8 votes. So the oddballs that voted him (including the First Pencil Voter) are read out. Snowball asks if it's enough to win, and the Speaker says no. Pin and Golf Ball were then the next to leave, both with 13 votes. GB says that her chances of winning decreased to 0.000%, as both of them are teleported away. Blocky and Woody are the next to go, with 24 and 29 votes. Blocky gets angry and then kicked Woody. However, they both got teleported. Eraser and Pen are the next to not rejoin, with 32 votes each. Pen then tells the 32 voters that he owes them five hundred million vigintillion dollars ($5*1071) each since he can't pay them right now. Match is next to leave with 35 votes. David and "that clumsy Tennis Ball" are next with 41 votes. Tennis Ball can't stand being called "clumsy" so he demagnetizes Announcer making his system start to break, but he gets teleported. Speaker then announces the final 5: Flower, Needle, Teardrop, Coiny, and Pencil. Coiny announces that he just knows he's going to win. Speaker then says that Pencil isn't rejoining, because she only got 60 votes. Coiny believes to have hit a stroke of luck, and the Speaker tells Coiny he had enough of him. When Flower asks how many votes did he get, it is revealed that he got 78 votes. Flower exclaims that that's 78 more people that she'll have to stretch. Needle, being referred to as Needy by the Speaker Box, receives only 103 votes. Needle then exclaims, "Don't call me Needy!" She then tries to slap him, but he dodges, sending Needle slowly spinning into the TLC. With the final two being Flower and Teardrop, Flower goes into a state of worrying, saying that "it should be her and nobody else should join." With Teardrop being absolutely silent, Leafy remarks that she hopes Teardrop joins. However, Flower re-enters the competition with 205 out of the total 862 votes, While Teardrop gets 148 votes. She offers a high five to Teardrop, who gets teleported to the TLC. Flower also gets a cake, which is really a pizza, much to her confusion. Contest The Announcer explains that the next contest is a long jump competition, and whoever jumps the furthest will get immunity. Spongy, still being burnt by being used as oil for the spaceship, only jumps a few meters. Rocky was about to barf, but then hesitated, flails his legs and magically flies very quickly, and he yells again. Bubble is next and starts to jump, but Leafy didn't knew that the Yoylecake had side effects, which turns her into Metal Ball (recommended by worldsubways13) thus making Bubble land only a bit farther than Spongy. Leafy apologizes to her. Leafy and Firey tell Flower to jump, but she denies it and tells them to jump too, and throws Firey. He lands farther than Bubble, but behind Rocky. Leafy is next, and she jumps, and after that, she sings the "Blue Skidoo" song, which transits her into Yoyleland. Flower, to finish the challenge, does a small step, and she claims that she won. Speaker asks everyone if they all did the challenge, and they all say yes. In the end, Leafy won the immunity, since she jumped instantly into Yoyleland, which is 2,763 miles away from the others. But she rejects the prize and gives her immunity to Spongy due to feeling bad about burning him, to Spongy's delight. The voting begins between Flower, Bubble (Metal Ball), Firey, Rocky and Leafy. During the voting screen, Flower says to the viewers that they should not vote for her to be eliminated, or she'll twist them. She also points out that she is the least voted eliminated contestant since "Barriers and Pitfalls", making it show how wonderful she was. Stinger After the voting screen, the spaceship is shown flying, with a sign saying "This spaceship runs on big yellow squishy contestants." The sign then flips up to a new sign saying "This spaceship runs on voters." Votes Elimination Rejoining Results :Spongy :Flower :Leafy :Firey :Bubble :Rocky *'Bold' means immunity for the episode. *''Italic'' means up for elimination. *Strikeout means that they will be eliminated in the next episode. Cast Trivia *This the 3rd and 4th time Flower did her "You better vote/not vote for me!" animation. *When Leafy gets out her map and says, "Blue skidoo, you can too!", then teleports to Yoyleland, this is a reference to Blue's Clues. **This happened again in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know at Evil Canyon. *This episode has the second mention of englishcreamcakes (the first person who voted for Pencil.) *The part when Snowball's voters are mentioned is a reference to Puzzling Mysteries when LOSMMORPG was mentioned in the same way. *This is the first episode without any deaths. *This is the only episode where Firey is in the bottom two for elimination votes. *The name of the episode is a reference to The Shining, a horror story written by Stephen King. *The five hundred million vigintillion dollars that Pen owes to each of his 32 voters are referenced in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Gelatin decides not to let Pen join TIC, because he is "still two hundred vigintillion dollars in debt". *Coiny thinking he was going to rejoin the battle is possibly a reference to Reveal Novum, in which Nickel thought he was going to join BFDI. Goofs *When Leafy remarks that she hopes Teardrop joins, Bubble and Leafy appear in the spaceship, instead of being with the Announcer. *When Needle slaps Firey, Needle's body is larger. *When the Announcer informs that eliminated contestants will choose who will be eliminated, Blocky had no mouth (at 1:14). *Pen's height was never too long like what happened when voting for Ice Cube. *When Leafy gets to Yoyleland, her voice sounds like Bubble. *For a split second, the QLTD's laser appeared in the previous frame. *At 4:40 and 6:34, Teardrop's arm was missing. *At 0:46, Match's hair is red, later, it's blue (e.g. 5:45), and in the previous episode, it was blue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Rejoining episodes